


Red

by itsinthestars



Series: RFFA Love Bites February 2019 Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mention of Padmé, Originally Posted on Tumblr, RFFA Drabbles, RFFA Love Bites, RFFA Writers, Reylo - Freeform, Stand Alone, based on prompt, mention of garden, red tulips, rffa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Written for the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Love Bites February 2019 Drabble Challenge.The prompt for Week 2: Red





	Red

“It’s time to show you the lake house. It’s where they fell in love.”

Rey grins and puts her hand over Ben’s. He instantly interlocks his fingers with hers. "Can’t wait to see it tomorrow,“ she says as they finish eating dinner in their dining nook. 

Ben nods, looks at a nearby shelf, noticing red tulips in a vase. His brows raised, remembers out loud, "My grandmother had a garden outside my old room filled with tulips, especially red ones.”

Rey scrunches her nose in amusement, “What a coincidence.” She leans into her fiancé and listens to his relaxed sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, from ROTS, Padme's mention of setting up the baby's room near the gardens, was the influence for this Drabble :) Thank you for reading.
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr at wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
